The ancient memory spell
by Whis
Summary: The marauders ahd done a powerfull ancient memory spell and now it's breaking down. Contains Harry Potter and Buffy, may become more in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have finally some time to place stories on . I hate school exams. They're so damn tirering. Thank god it over for now. I hope I got good grades. I have writen some good stories that are waiting to be placed on , so now that I got time I'm going to do just that. I hope you'll like it.**

**As for this story it's a crossover about mainly Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. More may come in, but if that's gonna happen than I'll write it above the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Josh Wedon. I do own any OC.  
**

**This is taking place in sixth year of Harry Potter and season one of Buffy. Most of them would be 16.**

* * *

**The dream**

Darkness surrounded him and it was cold, very cold. He saw a spot in the darkness that was lighted and in that spot he saw a man. The man laid curled up and was shivering. He had dark shoulder length hair. From what he could see the man was in pain. He wanted to get to the man, to help the man. But then the man and the darkness disappeared. Then numerous of pictures flashed before his eyes. He couldn't see what they showed him and he didn't care. All he wanted was to go back to that man. Harry woke up in cold sweat. The nightmares he was having lately were getting worse and they were also followed by these flashing images. Harry slowly sat up right in his bed. He searched for his glasses and put them on. Then he grabbed the picture standing on his bed stand. It was a picture of him and his godfather, Sirius Black. That one was taken last Christmas. He missed Sirius very much. He died at the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts. He couldn't understand what these nightmares meant. They weren't the same kind of nightmares he normally had. They were all about his godfather, who was in a dark place, were it was very cold, even colder then when you confront a dementor and he was in pain. So much pain that Harry felt a little of it too. He had to get him out of where ever he was. Behind that veil. He had to know what laid behind it. But no one seemed to know. They all say the same thing. His godfather is dead and not coming back. But he just don't want to belief that. Maybe if he hadn't had these nightmares he would have, but now he didn't. He stood up and went outside for a walk. It was like it was all he did this summer. But it was the only way to clear his head.

Somewhere else another boy woke up from a nightmare. Although the dream started different then Harry's dream it ended the same way. The first thing he was going to do was go to the bookstore that sells magic books and find a book that would be useful. There he ran into an older man, who surprisingly to him was British too. The man was surprised to see a boy his age in a duff bookstore like this. The boy had black, shoulder length hair, which was on the front shorter than the back of his hair. He had a doggish look to it. The boy got a little nervous when the man wanted to know what he was looking for. But after a few minutes the man made it clear to him that he knew about magic.

"I'm Memphis Black, by the way." The boy said after a while.

"You can call me Giles. Rupert Giles." The man said extending a hand with a smile on his face. Memphis took it. Looking around him that no one else could hear him Memphis started to talk about what he was looking for.

"I'm looking for a book that has information about a stone arch with a veil." He said.

Giles brow shot up.

"A stone arch with a veil?" Giles asked.

"I think it's some kind of portal. A portal to a really dark and cold place." Memphis said.

"You're trying to get in that place?" Giles asked.

Memphis nodded.

"Why would you want to get in a dark, cold place?" Giles asked.

"There is a person locked up there." Memphis answered.

"And you want to get that person out of there?" Giles asked carefully, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, he is in pain. I have to get him out of there." Memphis said.

Giles could now read the emotions clearly from Memphis' face. Whoever the person was, that was locked up, was someone very important to Memphis.

"Who is this person if I may ask?" Giles asked.

"My dad." Memphis said.

"Ah, I see. I think I have some useful books at my apartment and I might be able to help you." Giles said.

"Really? That would be great, thanks." Memphis said.

After Giles bought the books he came for they went to his apartment.

* * *

**AN: So this was chapter one of this story. I hope you like it. Please review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter two is up. -  
**

** This story is a crossover about mainly Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. More may come in, but if that's gonna happen than I'll write it above the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Josh Wedon. I do own any OC.  
**

**This is taking place in sixth year of Harry Potter and season one of Buffy. Most of them would be 16.**

**Not a coincidence**

When they were inside and Memphis had started his search, Giles suddenly asked:

"So, how did your father ended up there?"

"I don't know exactly. He fell through that veil. I saw it in a dream, but it was not just a dream. It seemed so real. As if I was there, but I wasn't." Memphis said.

"Like a vision?" Giles asked.

Memphis nodded.

"Yeah, may I ask you how you know about all this stuff?" Memphis asked, wondering if he had been right before.

Giles seemed to notice the boy's wonderment and started explaining.

"I was forced to leave that world and became a watcher. You know what a watcher is, Memphis?" Giles asked.

"Yes, a watcher trains the slayer, so she can fight the forces of darkness." Memphis answered.

Giles nodded.

"Well, when I was young I was destined to become a watcher. My father insisted on it, but it was not what I wanted to become. I wanted to be a wizard like my brother, but I couldn't change my father's decisions." Giles said.

"So you was practically banned out of our world to be a watcher you didn't wanted to become. How harsh." Memphis said.

"Thank you for your pity. I'm ok with it now, though." Giles said.

"And if you could return? Would you do it?" Memphis asked in interest.

"I think I will. I'm not sure. Things are complicated." Giles said.

Memphis went back to his search and Giles was about to make some tea when someone rang his doorbell. Giles went to the door to open it. Buffy, Willow, Xander and Oz walked in with faces as if something had to be explained. Before Giles could say something Buffy already started to rant.

"I had this really creepy dream. It was dark and really, really cold. And then these pictures started flashing by. At first I couldn't see what they were about, but then they became clearer and clearer… And… And…" Buffy trailed off when she saw that Memphis was staring at her with big eyes. The rest of the Scoobies followed her gaze.

"Who's he?" Xander was the first to say.

"Memphis Black. He ran into me in the bookstore. Tried to find a book in search for information to get his dad out of some dark, cold place." Giles said.

"Dark, cold….? Did you had a dream?" Buffy asked.

Memphis nodded, mouth open. "Uh huh."

"Wow. This is no coincidence anymore." Xander said.

"Ok, what's going on here?" Giles asked.

"Buffy and Xander has been having these weird dreams about a dark, cold place, followed by these flashing images." Willow explained.

"At first we thought it was a coincidence that they have been having the same dreams, but…" Oz said.

"But Memphis here is having them too." Giles said.

"Yes." Memphis answered.

"When did these dreams started?" Giles asked.

"After our parent went on holiday without us. I still don't know why we couldn't come with them?" Buffy said.

"It had something to do with parental bondage or something." Willow said.

"There is definitely something going on and we better can find out what it is." Giles said.

"So we do research. What are we going to look for?" Willow asked.

"A stone arch with a veil. Memphis said his dad fell through it and ended up in that dark, cold place." Giles said.

All of them grabbed a book and they started their research.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter finished. How'd you like it? please review...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Another chapter is ready to read. So here you go, have fun.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Buffy the vampire slayer._**

**Explanations about the magical world **

Remus Lupin had a rough life. For a start he was a werewolf. Even though he was one he still had found friend in his life, but then the war began. In one night he had lost them all. 12 years later one of them returned to him. He couldn't be more thankful for that, but then 2 years later his friend was taken from him again. And he didn't know how much he could take anymore. He didn't show much to the others of the order that something was wrong, but the others didn't miss his mood. They knew that the death of Sirius Black had stricken hard. They knew that Lupin was not the only one. Lupin himself knew that too. He knew that Harry was defistated. Harry had written the order that he was having dreams that Sirius was in some dark, cold place and that they had to find a way to get him out. At first Remus had stand on the orders side that Sirius was death and that it was impossible for him to come back. But then Remus himself was having these dreams. Something was going on and it was kind of messing with his head. What should he believe? The fact that his friend had died? Or that there was a possibility that his friend hadn't died at all? Sirius was hid by a stunner when he fell through that veil. He had fallen through it alive. It was true that everyone thought when you get through that veil that you die. But they actually know nothing about the veil. That's the reason why it's located in the ministry of mysteries. They don't know anything about it, nothing. How can they be sure that you die going through it? It made him mad thinking about it. He had to find some information about that veil, but he was sure he wouldn't be able to find that here. He had to go somewhere else for that. To someone who knew more about mystical things than they did. Even if the ministry of magic wasn't on good terms with the watchers council. He had to try. So he sends an owl and explained the situation to them.

They were getting nowhere and it was slowly getting later and later.

"How late is it?" Memphis asked after a while.

"20:30, why?" Giles asked.

"I have to go. Where I live they have a very tight time schedule." Memphis said.

"Where do you live then?" Giles asked a little confused.

"The Sunnydale orphanage. My mother died a few years ago and well, dad's been locked up in that place." Memphis said rushed.

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry to hear that." Giles said.

"It's ok. Will you keep searching?" Memphis asked.

"Of course. See you tomorrow?" Giles said.

"Sure, see you tomorrow then." Memphis said and left.

Buffy went after him.

"You shouldn't be walking home alone when it's dark." Buffy said.

"I can defend myself. Thanks for your concern." Memphis said.

"Do you even know what can happen?" Buffy asked.

"Getting attacked by vampires or other nasties. Yes, I know." Memphis said.

Buffy stopped walking. Memphis stopped too.

"How do you know?" Buffy asked.

"The world is bigger than you think. There are a whole lot of people hiding from the normal world." Memphis said.

"Normal world? Hiding? What do you mean?" Buffy asked confused.

"Well, you know about the supernatural world?" Memphis asked.

Buffy nodded.

"Well, not only demons lives in that world. Actually only one quarter of the supernatural world are demons. Rest of it are magical creatures. Phoenixes, dragons, griffins, hippogriffs, centaurs, than you have witches and wizards too. I'm sure you have heard some stories about them. Especially around Salem." Memphis said.

"The stakes? My history teacher told me about it. They burned witches at the stakes. Haven't heard about wizards though." Buffy said.

"Well, it were mostly woman who got our kind in trouble. Because of that we hide from the normal world." Memphis said.

"I'm getting confused now. Witches caused trouble so they hide from the normal people, but what about wizards?" Buffy said.

"Witches and wizards are terms for magical people. Witches are female, wizards are male. Do you understand it now?" Memphis asked.

"Uhm yeah. Witches female, wizards male. But what has that to do with you knowing about vampires?" Buffy asked.

"I'm a wizard. They teach it at school." Memphis said.

"oh……they teach it at school?" Buffy asked.

"Salem's academy of magical education. Witches and wizards have there own schools and such, cause of the hiding and so. And the demons do intend to be a quarter of our world. So knowing how to defend ourselves can come in handy." Memphis answered.

In the meanwhile they had walked to the orphanage and where now at the gates.

"I have to get inside before I get into trouble." Memphis said.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Buffy said then walked back to Giles' place.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know it took me long to finally update again, but here is another chapter. Have fun.**

**The memory spell**

The dream had come back again, but this time he had a clear view of the flashing images that came afterwards. It showed him pictures of the past. But some of them he couldn't quit place. 5 people on the pictures he knew about. But there were also two women and a man he didn't know. The man was never on a picture with the 5 people he knows though. The two women seems to be very close to Sirius and Remus. He should ask Remus about it.

Remus himself had trouble with the understanding of these pictures too. Even though he probably should have known. Something was missing. He somehow couldn't remember. But vaguely he knew the two women. Not the man though. Although he reminded him of someone. He hadn't had any luck with the watchers council either. Just what he had thought. They didn't want any contact with the wizarding world. So he decided to pay them a personal visit. It didn't take long though, because they weren't that happy to see a wizard in there quarters. In the little time he was there he had managed to catch the file of the recent slayer though. So with the information he managed to get he planned to go to her and her watcher. Maybe he had more luck with them. According to her file, this slayer was different then other slayers. It would take a couple of days to get there though. She was located in America. He would have to cross the ocean. And there wasn't really an easy way to get there magically. And the muggle way wasn't that fast. So he booked a ticket. The earliest flight he could get would be over three days. He wasn't really that happy that he couldn't get there faster, but it was all he could do right now.

Buffy was explaining the pictures she had seen in her dream that night to Giles, when Memphis walked in through an open door. He had seen the pictures too that night. He hadn't seen them so clear before.

"Have you found anything yet?" Memphis asked.

"No, not yet. But I think we're getting close." Giles answered.

"You've seen the pictures clear too this night?" Buffy asked pleading.

"Yes, but I only recognized my dad and Giles." Memphis said.

"I was in your dream?" Giles asked interested.

"Yeah, much younger though." Memphis said.

"My mom was in one of them too." Buffy said.

Giles was getting confused.

"What exactly is this dream showing you?" Giles asked.

"Pictures. Like photographs. Of the past. Of at least 8 people." Memphis answered counting the people with his fingers.

"So the people we know, who where on these pictures, are my mom, your dad and Giles, but who are the other people?" Buffy asked.

"Well, maybe my mother too. I didn't really know her and I haven't any pictures of her. The rest of the people I don't know." Memphis said.

"I think it's better if we continue searching." Giles said.

They did and a while later Willow, Xander and Oz joined them. It took them almost all day, before they finally found something. But it wasn't really were they had been looking for. It was more like an explanation to their dreams. Although they didn't really got what it was saying. It had to do with some sort of spell. A memory spell. But a really powerful one at that. One that could last for years. But obviously the one they had to deal with was breaking and causing the pictures shown in there dreams.

"So they are pictures from the past?" Xander asked.

"Yes." Buffy said.

"So if this has something to do with a memory spell, what have I to do with it? The only people I know from these pictures are Giles and your mom. But Willow knows them too and isn't having these dreams." Xander said.

"I don't know. There has to be some connection. I just don't know what that connection is." Buffy said.

**AN: Are there still people reading this story? Please review and tell if you still like the story.**


End file.
